Two Halves To Make A Whole (Star Trek 2009 fanfic)
by Raychel945
Summary: Lieutenant Xela Nyshubiski of Starfleet had suffered a terrible past, and when assigned to the Enterprise, she meets up with old friend James Kirk. But when she meets a fellow Vulcan, Spock, how will they get along? Can these two halves really make a brilliant whole? SpockXOC because I could, and I was bored. If you don't like, don't read.


A/N Just in case you don't get it, this is a Spock x OC fanfic, and is therefore adorable. Long live Zachary Quinto!

Walking down the streets of London in the year 2237 was not an easy task for any one. The people brave enough to push their way through the crowds were often very late. The population was so dense it made it virtually impossible to push through in some places. And the traffic was sometimes intolerable. But these had to be the easiest tasks ever accomplished by Xela Alexis Nyshubiski. She strode down the pavement like she owned it, and the crowds parted for her like a beam of light around a statue. The 1/4 Betazoid, 1/4 Vulcan, 1/4 human, and 1/4 genetically engineered human, made her way to Starfleet easily. As she strode up to Starfleet headquarters she met an old friend of hers. The blond man stepped easily along her trying to sneak up behind her like he always did, and Xela smirked as she saw him in her peripheral vision. The Vulcan and genetically engineered part of her had recognised his footsteps and heard his breathing, and the Betazoid part of her felt his joy at seeing her again. She stepped up to the doors of the headquaters, and was stopped by two hands either side of her shoulders. She turned to face him.

"You know, Captain. James. Tiberius. Kirk. That. I. Saw. And. Heard. You. A. Long. Time. Ago." She punctuated each word with a poke to his chest, and held his chest in mock hurt.

"You wound me Xela!" He cried dramatically, and she laughed heartily, before winking at him.

"Like always." And they both cracked up, before he ushered her in with a flourish. She ceased laughing, and then turned to him. "You'll never guess what." He stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"Guess."

"You've gotten engaged?"

"Nope."

"You're going to die."

"Nope."

"I can't."

"Awww, too bad. I may just keep it to myself then." Xela turned away, but Jim quickly pulled her back.

"Come onnnn." He pleaded and pulled the puppy dog eyes on her. She resisted for precisely 5.13469 seconds and then gave in.

"I'm being reassigned to the Enterprise." A look of shock crossed his face before he picked her up and hugged her, spinning them both around.

"Yes! Yes! Woohoo!" His excaimation got everyone looking at them, and he quickly put her down, glaring when she burst out laughing.

"I'll be the one cheering when you're run mad by me, Jim!" She managed. Jim just shook his head, and carried on, leaving her to pick up some papers, and head back.

(The Enterprise)

Spock was thinking logic to himself logically in a logical manner logically typical of him, as Kirk so politely put it to Chekov. The Enterprise was docked and awaiting the shuttle containing the latest addition to their crew. Everyone, but Spock and Kirk, was curious. Spock merely because he would know who it was soon enough, and Kirk because he already knew. So when the shuttle docked, and the young woman entered, everyone, but Spock and Kirk, stared at her. She was adorable to understate it. She had long brown hair tied up, with a few curls hanging loosely around her forehead and Vulcan ears, giving her a youthful, but professional look. Her eyes were dark testament to her part Vulcan/Betazoid DNA and you could tell that underneath her layers, she was very fit. Her height was between average and tall, and she carried herself in a very military manner. In stark contrast to her dark hair and eyes, her skin was a perfect porcelain, although beneath her clothing, scars of all shapes and sizes and discolourations were littered. Her lips were a plump red, and she was indeed extremely attractive. Kirk smirked at Chekov's expression, and stepped forward to greet her. She held onto her smile.

"Captain Kirk? Lieutenant Xela Nyshubiski reporting to the Enterprise." Jim nodded.

"Acknowledged." He said, before sweeping her into a hug, which she returned. The crew looked on in surprise, and she nodded to them, as Jim released her.

"It's good to see you, Xela." He grinned at her. She grinned back.

"It's good to be here, Jim. Don't be rude, and introduce me to your crew!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Right, right yes. Xela, this is Pavel Chekov, our Russian whiz kid, Nyota Uhara, Spock, Sulu, and..." He went on and on listing the crew members off, and Xela nodded to all of them. Spock glanced at her, his forehead creasing as he attempted to make her out. Jim finished introducing Xela to the crew on the bridge before he suggested touring the ship. Xela gracefully declined, and he grinned before showing her to her quarters.

"You know, Xela, it feels more like home having you here." Xela grinned at that.

"Well you just remember if my Vulcan side starts showing try and cheer me up, please." He grinned back at her.

"I couldn't possibly forget. We didn't get much of a talk last time we saw each other. How about you rest for a couple of hours, and we meet up at Rec Room 6 for some catching up?" Xela turned and hugged him.

"Love to. Now, go captain and stuff, before I throw you out. I need my sleep." Jim's grin grew bigger.

"I'd forgotten how bossy you could be. As I recall it didn't matter who was Captain or Commander, you were the one who truly ran the ship." She winked at him.

"Don't flatter me, Jim, or you may just find I've stolen your chair." He retreated.

"I'd give you puppy dog eyes and appeal to your emphatic side. You'd be out of that chair in seconds." They shared a conspiratal laugh.

"Well I'm glad I haven't forgotten how persuasive you could be."

"Not as persuasive as you, although I noticed you don't use your feminine wiles anymore." She threw a rubber ball at his head, and he ducked out the door.

"Take care, or I will be persuasive in taking off your head." She mock threatened, and he virtually bolted. Xela sighed, and turned to unpack, looking thoroughly her quarters before she fell on the bed and went to sleep.

Uhara leaned back in her chair chatting animatedly to Xela. She had admitted to being slightly jealous of the girl's good looks, but then found it difficult as Xela was surprisingly very good company. By the time Kirk, Chekov, Scotty, Bones, and Spock, Kirk had persuaded him to come, arrived, they were best friends. Xela was so engrossed in what Nyota was telling her she jumped right out of her seat when Kirk tapped her shoulder.

"Damnit Jim, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kirk grinned.

"Bones, I've found you a girlfriend." Scotty and Uhara burst out laughing, and Xela and Bones glared at Jim.

"Very funny, Captain." Bones growled before he plopped in his seat. Xela shook her head, and stayed standing.

"I'm taking orders to the bar, so tell me what you want."A chorus of voices arose, and she grinned before going to the bar. By the time she was back they had gotten into an argument, except Spock of course, about which country was better. England, America, Russia, or Scotland. She sat down, and was greeted by different opinions.

"As highly illogical as this argument is..." She began but Jim cut in.

"Spock, I've found your soulmate." He piped up, and the others laughed. Glaring at Jim, and making a mental note to get revenge on that, she spoke again.

"As highly illogical as this argument is, I do prefer Scotland over England, America, and Russia." Jim grinned again.

"Holy crap, Scotty, I've found your girlfriend too! You guys are gonna hafta share her!" Now everyone who had downed their drinks, except Spock, laughed out loud. Xela mused over the best way to embarrass him. Unaware of the silent plotting of his downfall, Jim continued joking, ordering more drinks and sharing stories. After a few minutes Xela joined in. By the time they'd given their eighth orders, their table was the merriest, except for Spock. Uhara and Xela were joking around making fun of Jim, and Chekov, Scotty, and Bones were laughing whilst Jim pouted childishly, and complained.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! I was drunk!" He cried, when Xela told them about the time he'd poledanced to Sexyback by Justin Timberlake. They were all crying with laughter, except for Spock, when they heard he'd been shagged by an elderly woman after the poledancing incident, and he'd been saved by Xela. As soon as she mentioned the elderly lady, Kirk dived under the table, and Spock shared a smirk with Xela. By ten o'clock the party broke up, and they all stumbled drunkenly, except for Spock who hadn't drunk a drop, off to their quarters.

Xela woke up early in the morning, and ignored the slight headache, and the queasy feeling left over from her bout of drinking last night. She grabbed a drink of water, and quelled the headache, before she put on her uniform. As she made her way to the canteen, and grabbed some breakfast, she couldn't help but think she was definitely going to be fine her. Seating herself down, she hungrily devoured the replicated bacon and eggs with toast and mushrooms. A shadow loomed over her.

"May I join you?" Looking up she saw Spock standing there, and she nodded. The Vulcan slipped down next to her.

"You do not seem worse for wear after your state of inebriation last night." He observed, and she smirked.

"I am 1/4 Irish, 1/4 Scottish, 1/4 Australian, and 1/4 New Zealand, I assure you I am more than capable of handling my liquor." He nodded slowly.

"And yet, your state of inebriation indicated that despite your diverse nationality you should have been completely intoxicated, and therefore should be feeling ill. Your current nature indicates otherwise. How so?" She leaned forward.

"Like you I am part Vulcan, part human. Unlike you, I am part Betazoid, part genetically engineered. Every fourth DNA strand is pure human, a mere remnant of what I once was. Also like you, I am unable to lie unless I fight it. But my Betazoid/Vulcan DNA is hard to fight." She took a deep breath. "At the age of thirteen I was captured. I didn't know what they wanted with me then, and I still don't now. But they took me, and took my blood from me. They introduced Vulcan DNA into me first, and basically changed my entire genetic structure. It was agony, what they did to me, and I died at least three times during that procedure. They tortured me to find out how much I could stand with Vulcan blood in me now. I endured a lot before I snapped. I was only fourteen when I commited my first murder. They then changed my DNA again. Betazoid. They intensified it by having me witness the brutal tortures of over six hundred animals and human beings. I could feel, properly feel, like I never had before. It hurt, so badly. I would wake up screaming, and willing away the images that haunted me. I think it would be logical to say, that I was a compassionate person before that. I knew about suffering, but to witness it in such a way, so enhanced made me feel so much. I couldn't stand sometimes as I heard screams over and over again. I had nightmares every night.

Then they finally enhanced half of what was left of my humanity. They virtually drained my body of blood and left me barely supported. The blood that wasn't pure human was reintroduced into my body, and they genetically engineered half my pure human blood. The changes were agonising, and I couldn't fight what happened to me. Then came the worst. Every day for eighteen hours, I was subjected to intense physical training, torture in all forms including enhancing my Betazoid properties. I grew stronger and I hated myself. One day I snapped. Quite literally. I broke the chains holding me, and I murdered my bodyguards. I broke away from nearly twelve years of torture, pain, change, and near death. I went to the Academy. Although I suffered a lot, I can be grateful. They enhanced my mind and memory, and I was forced to learn a lot. When I was finished at the Academy, I rose in the ranks until I got to Lieutenant. I met Kirk nearly seven years back. He supported me through all the years. He is the only one, apart from you, who knows my story, and please do not tell anyone." Spock, who had listened to her story with great interest, and a growing anger, nodded curtly. Although it went against his nature to feel emotion he couldn't help the surging anger that coursed through his veins. He could not comprehed why anyone would want to do such a thing to such an innocent young woman. Her eyes had glittered with unshed tears. Tears that could never be shed. And he found himself wondering how she could hide such a past behind such a mask.


End file.
